


Without you

by mochib99



Series: written during quarantine [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Online School, Quarantine, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Teacher Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teacher Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, the students think they hate each other, they live in Britain because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochib99/pseuds/mochib99
Summary: While on call with Mr Jung, the students find out something about Mr Kim.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: written during quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689433
Comments: 20
Kudos: 306





	Without you

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)

The students, and most of the school's staff was led to believe that Mr Kim and Mr Jung had a deep loathing for each other.

That all changed after school's were closed because of Covid-19 and teachers had to teach from their homes. 

It was Thursday morning, the students had struggled getting out of bed for their early classes. When the students had logged in for their chemistry class with Mr Jung, they were greeted with the sight of his smiling face. One might say he was too cheery for this early in the morning. 

"Good morning class!"

Yep, far to cheery. 

You see, it was no secret that Mr Jung was extremely handsome. Most females in the school (students and staff) had a crush on him, and those brave enough to ask him out were always turned down. Much to their dismay. 

"So today we will be going over the earth's atmosphere. I know, not very chemistry-ry. Is that even a word? anyway, this isn't English. Going back, I know this is chemistry and that topic seems very much like biology, that's because it is, which we all know is second-to-none to chemistry. However, it is on the syllabus and we must learn it. Fun." 

The students zone out a bit, staring at Mr Jung's perfect face, with his dimples and shining eyes. 

"Now, in the air there is only really about 20% oxygen" 

"Actually, love, it's 20.95%"

The students gasp as they ear another voice, it seems familiar. They see Mr Jung look left from his laptop screen and stick out his tongue in a mocking way.

"But, Doie~~, you know this isn't my forte" Mr Jung actually whined this. The students were shocked at the sudden change in attitude. 

"yeah, yeah, biology is dumb and so there's no need to learn it" The students hear the voice reply. That voice is really familiar.

"I mean, you're not wrong, bunny." 

These terms of endearments are really starting to make the students cringe, no matter how cute. 

Mr Jung's laptop screen is stationed so that the kitchen is in view. He is obviously sitting at his dining table. 

A figure is seen going into the kitchen behind Mr Jung, who is still rambling on about the earth's atmosphere. 

The person, man, is only wearing a large white t-shirt. It must not belong to him due to the odd fitting. He is in sleep shorts as well, still leaving his milky thighs to be viewed. As he enters the kitchen, he looks up at Mr Jung and suddenly it hits. It's Mr Kim.

"Tea, love?" Mr Kim asks, clearly not bothered by the fact that his roommate? boyfriend? husband? is in the middle of teaching a class.

Mr Jung stops his ramblings to turn at look at the man in his kitchen. The students can see his head shift downwards slightly and then move upwards, as if checking him out. 

"yes please, dear" Mr Jung turned back to his screen, and in turn his students, smirking. 

Behind Mr Jung they can see Mr Kim putting in airpods and fiddling with his phone, clearly selecting a song to play. Once he had put his phone down, he is seen grabbing the kettle before navigating over to the sink. The kettle is put back before a button is pushed and the water starts to boil. 

"I'm going to stop talking while the kettle is boiling so that nothing is missed. I think we should have a five minute break as well, so i'm going to mute myself and turn off my camera." 

Mr Jung's face moves slightly towards the camera as he tries to figure out how mute himself. He obviously thinks he has done so as his face lights up. He nods at himself which makes the students coo. The students realise that Mr Jung clearly believes that he has turned off his camera and mic.

"Doie! i have a break!" Mr Jung shouts as he turns to face him. The students see him pout once he's realised that his partner? hasn't heard him. 

Mr Jung get's up and starts to approach Mr Kim, who is now slowly moving his hips to whatever is playing in his airpods. The students can't believe what they are seeing, Mr Kim is usually really uptight. Mr Jung puts his hands on Mr Kim's hips. The latter is obviously surprised as he jumps a little, he turns around in Mr Jung's hold and moves his hands up to rest on his cheeks. Mr Kim leans up and kisses Mr Jung. This crosses out roommate as an option, but we all know that was never the case. Not with those pet names.

The teachers make out until the kettle is heard boiling. Mr Kim releases Mr Jung's lips and turns to make the tea. The students see their chemistry teacher hug their biology teacher's waist and rest his head on his shoulder. 

Once Mr Kim has completed making the tea, he turns around, mug in hand, and gives to to Mr Jung, pecking his lips once before sauntering out of the kitchen. Mr Jung is seen standing and staring at Mr Kim as he walks away. He shakes his head while smiling and walks back to his laptop. 

Once he is seated he moves to unmute himself before realising that he has muted his students and not himself. 

"Did, uh, did you hear that?" Mr Jung asks timidly 

One of the braver girls manages to answer for her class. 

"We saw it too, sir" 

This causes Mr Jung's cheeks to flame red. His ears also turn red, matching his face. 

"So, i guess the cat's out of the bag" Mr Jung chuckle slightly.

"What's out of the bag?" The students hear Mr Kim once again.

"So, uh, well Doie, our students may have seen us making out in our kitchen" Mr Jung admits shyly

"Uh okay" Footsteps are heard and Mr Kim's face appears in the frame.

"Hi! So we're married"

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bunnyboydoie)


End file.
